Wicked Games
by woodentops
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. John s'était résigné à vivre, l'adrénaline dans le sang. Après avoir rangé ses derniers souvenirs, il continue à vivre son triste quotidien, Mary à ses côtés, bercé de nostalgie. Alors que les jours se ressemblent, tout change lorsqu'il retrouve un carnet et une photographie dans le fond de sa poche. John, sans son détective, va vivre son ultime enquête.
1. Prologue

Ce matin-là, il faisait froid.

Il neigeait encore et Noël approchait doucement, pourtant, la rue était préservée des tumultes créés par l'approche des fêtes. L'endroit était complètement silencieux, perdu, enfoui, dans un Londres recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Malgré la dizaine de mètres qui le séparaient de la rue, il pouvait deviner les rires enfantins, les sourires ancrés sur les visages rougis par le froid, la joie de chaque londonien. Et lui, il détestait les fêtes de fins d'années. Mais, ce matin-là, pendant que le froid figeait les larmes dans le creux de ses yeux, Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait donné sa vie pour aller se réchauffer devant sa cheminée avec lui, dans le creux de ses bras.

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas un bruit.  
Il ne distinguait que sa propre respiration et _la sienne_.

Son doigt se resserra un peu plus sur la gâchette pendant que le vent venait s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit ses mèches danser au rythme du vent. Il pinça les lèvres, rouvrit les yeux et rajusta l'arme sur sa cible qui sortait d'un taxi. Quand il le reconnut, il sursauta. Il avait oublié la douceur de son visage, l'innocence de ses yeux et son air déboussolé. « Fais-le. » murmura une voix grave à son oreille. Il secoua la tête et déglutit avec difficulté. Son bras tremblait alors que son œil bleu pâle ne quittait pas l'homme. Puis, ce dernier releva la tête, comme s'il le savait là, face à lui, l'arme contre le menton.

Son corps fût secoué d'un frisson et son doigt se desserra instinctivement. A travers le viseur, il croisa son regard. Il aurait voulu lui sourire, se faire pardonner et rentrer chez lui. Il ne le pouvait pas. Et cette arme, contre son menton, ne l'aidait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il préférait donner sa vie, vendre son âme pour sauver la sienne. Il releva la tête et il croisa le regard furieux de l'autre.

Il avait déjà donné et vendu tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il de sa voix de baryton. « N'importe qui, sauf _lui_. »

* * *

_Bien le bonsoir !  
J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Sherlock, **Wicked Games**.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est la première que j'arrive à écrire correctement et aussi loin, à tel point que je me sens prête à poster. A l'heure où je vous parle, j'ai 11 chapitres travaillés et finis, je sais exactement où je vais mais mon esprit n'arrête pas de me jouer des tours et me surprendre, alors je suis incapable de vous dire jusqu'où je peux aller. Elle est peut-être classée en **K+**, mais peu changer.  
Le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine, on ne peut pas se faire une idée complète sur un prologue, je le sais bien._

_Toutefois, je suis en pleine période de révisions - quand est-ce qu'il sera possible de passer un bac littéraire, option Fanfiction et Johnlock LV3 ? - l'écriture se fait plus lente. Je poste ce prologue pour vous faire mariner, et parce que j'en ai parlé avec certains d'entre vous; mais aussi pour comprendre vos attentes pour la suite, vos idées mêmes, mais aussi vos remarques même sur un prologue aussi court._

_Je voudrais remercier Justine et Chloé qui ont su se montrer adorables avec leurs conseils, ou remarques, ou leur simple lecture; elles sont les lectrices les plus motivantes que j'ai pu avoir._

_Merci à tous !  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Oh memories, where'd you go? You were all I've ever known. *****  
_

* * *

C'était une jolie femme.

Ses petites jambes portaient un corps fin mais qui, néanmoins, dessinait de belles formes. Lui, quand il la regardait, il se surprenait à aimer ses cheveux blonds, longs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules menues et qui avaient l'habitude de sentir l'abricot quand elle les agitait sous son nez ainsi que son sourire, ses dents blanches et régulières. Il adorait voir ses yeux se plisser sous l'effet de son rire si mélodieux. Ses yeux étaient vifs et reflétaient sa douceur. Elle semblait parfaite.

D'une nature calme, elle avait cette étrange capacité de le comprendre. Elle avait appris à ne jamais poser les _mauvaises_ questions. Elle se préoccupait de son bonheur, mais elle savait mordre sa lèvre rose quand une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait très vite compris qu'il était une personne renfermée et certainement bouffée par une bonne dose de secrets. Alors, quand elle le voyait triste – le regard perdu dans le vide, le visage lourdement posé dans le creux de sa main -, elle se contentait de lui sourire, effleurer sa joue de ses doigts et lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille. Parfois, elle le regardait étrangement, déboutonnait sa chemise et il venait embrasser sa poitrine pleine en soupirant.

Dans le fond, elle ne demandait pas grand-chose. Du haut de sa trentaine, elle n'envisageait pas spécialement le mariage, ni les enfants – _plus tard_, disait-elle. Juste une relation sérieuse, sans complications, ni obligations. Pourtant, quand elle le regardait, elle espérait tellement plus.

Elle l'observa sans un mot pendant qu'il enfilait un haut à rayures.  
Elle le trouvait si beau avec sa peau hâlée malgré la constante grisaille londonienne, ses fines lèvres, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle doucement. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, et elle, elle n'osait jamais parler après, de peur de tout briser, de le perdre, comme si elle voulait retenir son corps chaud toujours un peu plus longtemps contre le sien. Elle roula, nue, dans les draps et leva les yeux vers lui. « John ? » « Mary, j'ai des centaines de choses à faire. » « Rien qui ne puisse attendre ? » Il secoua la tête, s'observant en silence dans le miroir, le regard perdu et l'air contrarié. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit du lit.

« Tu ne crois pas que l'on pourrait enfin vivre _ensemble_ ? Tu ne veux pas de ça ? »

_Oui. Non. Pourquoi pas, je ne sais pas, non, je ne veux pas de toi, pas maintenant. _

« Ecoute, Mary, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le – » « Ce n'est jamais le moment. » bougonna-t-elle, déçue. Elle soupira puis releva enfin les yeux son reflet. Elle vint s'approcher de lui afin de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue et lui souffla un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. A travers le miroir dans lequel il se regardait, il dévia son regard sur ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres. Il l'observa longuement, sans répondre, presque troublé. Il sourit faiblement et embrassa avec rapidité sa bouche.

Nouveau soupir. Nouvelles questions.

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, elle se contenta de mordre sa lèvre à sang. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas le moment. Elle l'inspecta du regard pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, puis, finalement, continua : « John, il y a de la place pour deux, on pourrait peut-être penser à notre avenir… Tu devrais vendre ta vieille chambre, à Baker Street, non ? » Elle le vit tressaillir et elle observa les tremblements de ses doigts, sans la regarder, il dit : « Non, je – écoute, je dois vraiment partir. »

Elle se recoucha dans son lit, puis, elle l'entendit revenir.  
Il se pencha, l'embrassa et quitta l'appartement avant d'arrêter un taxi.

« 221 Baker Street, s'il vous plait. »  
Un souffle, un battement de cœur raté, des tremblements.  
Il détestait cet endroit tant il l'adorait.

Il observait la vie londonienne qui défilait sous ses yeux fatigués. Fatigués par la peur, la tristesse, l'attente, l'amour et la haine. Mais surtout, fatigués de pleurer sa misérable vie et son absence. Il observait la vie londonienne qui s'échappait, qui se floutait, qui disparaissait.

Son regard suivait le chemin qu'il avait fini par apprendre par cœur au fil des jours, des trajets. Il soupira. Le ciel était gris, et lui, il avait le cœur morose. Alors que deux ans plus tôt, il aurait apprécié ce long trajet silencieux et réconfortant, assis à côté de lui, maintenant, il se sentait étouffé dans ce taxi. Tout avait disparu : les couleurs, il ne les voyait plus, les saveurs, il ne les distinguait plus. Il revoyait le monde tel qu'il l'avait quitté pour l'Afghanistan : sans intérêt, triste et sans couleurs. Puis, il n'avait plus aucun cœur, ni espoirs. Il était détruit.

* * *

« Es-tu sûr, mon garçon ? »

Le timbre de voix si douceâtre de la vieille dame résonna dans le creux des oreilles de John. Il soupira, en haussant les épaules, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. « Oui. » marmonna-t-il, tiraillé entre l'incertitude et la conviction que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En relevant la tête, il croisa son regard compatissant, il dit : « Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas payer deux loyers. » « Mon grand, compte tenu de la situation, je – » « Non ! Mrs. Hudson… Presque un an que vous m'offrez le loyer, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que je me relève et tourne enfin la page. Puis, Mycroft ne sera pas là, éternellement pour subvenir à mes besoins, je lui ai coupé l'accès à mes comptes la semaine dernière. » expliqua le docteur. Au fond, il savait que c'était inutile. L'homme était le gouvernement britannique à lui seul, il arrivera toujours à lui verser cette jolie somme chaque mois.

Elle sourit légèrement et fit un geste de la main, l'air de dire qu'il avait, malgré tout, son approbation. « C'est ça ou je pars de Baker Street. » Il frissonna. « Mais je n'arrive pas à quitter cet endroit. » Elle hocha la tête pendant qu'elle l'observait en silence. Il sourit quand son regard vacilla à travers la pièce, nostalgique. « Je vais déménager mes affaires dans sa chambre dans la semaine. » Son regard se posa un instant sur le vieux fauteuil de cuir, abîmé, puis, il continua : « Je vais m'occuper de l'annonce le plus tôt possible, je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de plus. » « Dis-moi si je peux t'aider, malgré ma hanche, je peux porter quelques petites choses. »

Il secoua la tête. Il ressentait le violent besoin d'être seul, comme pour ranger les restes de son deuil dans quelques cartons. « Je vais trier mes affaires, ainsi que les siennes… Une fois pour toute. » Elle souffla un vague « d'accord » alors que son regard suivait celui du blond, jusqu'au fauteuil désormais vide. Elle approcha la tasse encore chaude à ses lèvres. John soupira de nouveau, puis il observa ses fines mains parsemées de veines violettes et vieillies par le temps.

« Déjà un an. » dit-il en portant un toast au ciel.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! C'est sous une chaleur abominable que je vous présente mon second chapitre pour fêter la fin de ma semaine de bac.  
Alors oui, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'en ai besoin pour démarrer l'histoire, poser le décor ainsi que les personnages, soyez patients ! N'ayez pas peur, mon histoire ne va pas se focaliser sur la relation, trop hétérosexuelle, de John et Mary.  
En bref, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le prologue - je vous répondrais vite, promis - et aux autres qui ont eu la curiosité de lire (je vous vois dans les stats, je vous vois !). Merci.  
_

_p.s : soyez attentifs aux détails.  
_

___***** Memories, Panic! At The Disco._


	3. Chapter 2

_Maybe I'm ashamed to want you back, maybe I'm afraid you'll never stay. *****_

* * *

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

« De temps ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Oh, _chéri_, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Le blond pencha la tête en plongeant ses prunelles claires dans le regard sombre de son interlocuteur. D'une voix dure, il s'écria : « Je croyais qu'on avait un accord ! » « _Avait_. En effet. » Il plissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Foutue faiblesse. « Tu ne peux pas. » Le brun s'approcha de lui, un macabre sourire collé aux lèvres. « Je m'ennuie. » murmurèrent ses lèvres. Il épousseta son costume noir d'un geste dédaigneux et continua : « J'ai besoin d'action. » « Pas lui. » « J'ai besoin d'un nouveau jeu ! »

* * *

Après avoir quitté Mrs. Hudson, John était remonté dans sa chambre, un air penaud figé sur le visage. Il se maudissait d'avoir eu une idée si stupide. Il ne voulait pas tourner la page. Il s'accrochait à un espoir ridicule, immature, impossible. Une espèce de rêve irréalisable mais qui le plongeait dans une douce léthargie à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, qui le berçait de courage chaque matin quand il les rouvrait. Le matin, quand son pied heurtait le parquet froid de sa chambre, il espérait de tout cœur retrouver son ami dans le salon, assis sur son fauteuil ou debout, les yeux rivés sur la rue et son Stradivarius collé au menton.

Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Aucun bruit. Du néant. Le silence habituel quand il versait de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse.

Alors il attendait le soir.  
Il espérait rentrer du travail et le voir, allongé dans son lit, endormi.

Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Aucun bruit. Ce même néant. Ce même silence habituel quand il se déshabillait pour aller se coucher. Pas l'ombre d'un revenant, pas le moindre espoir. Mais il s'accrochait, il ne renonçait jamais. Il y avait cette foutue conviction au fond de lui. Il avait très vite arrêté de visiter sa tombe, il ne supportait plus de voir son nom gravé sur cette pierre noire qui lui rappelait que trop bien la couleur de ses cheveux.

Lorsque son regard sauta d'un détail à un autre dans sa chambre, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il se revoyait, quelques ans plus tôt, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps chaud d'adrénaline et jamais, jamais, il n'aurait pu penser qu'il allait devoir faire face à la mort de son meilleur ami. Il soupira profondément blessé.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais il repoussait l'instant où il devrait toucher à la chambre de son ami. Il se sentait stupide de garder la chambre du détective, mais il continuait d'y croire, son cœur n'arrivait pas à renoncer à la possibilité de le revoir franchir le seuil de la porte, habillé de son long manteau noir et son écharpe bleue. Il baissa la tête et renifla. Au fond, il devait… grandir. Mûrir. Passer à autre chose. Oublier. Mais encore une fois : « Je ne le peux pas car je ne le veux pas » capitula-t-il dans un murmure. Il voulait vivre avec les souvenirs de son ami et de ces espoirs construits par son cœur au fil des jours passés sans lui.

Puis, John l'aimait trop pour l'oublier.

Il ferma le dernier carton dans un ultime effort.

Il soupira. Il avait accumulé tellement de babioles au cours des trois dernières années, sans s'en rendre compte qu'il en restait étonné. Chaque objet lui rappelait une enquête, une remarque sarcastique de son ami, un fou rire, une course poursuite… Il regarda sa chambre.

Elle était aussi vide qu'à son arrivée. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine pendant que son cœur se faisait bouffer par la nostalgie. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il s'était allongé dans ce lit après avoir couru dans Londres. Cette nuit-là, dans ses draps, il avait ri comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son rire découlait de l'adrénaline qu'il avait accumulée tout au long de la soirée. Jamais dans sa vie, même devant l'horreur de la guerre, son cœur avait battu autant que lorsqu'il avait été avec le détective. Il sourit. Enfin, sortant de sa douce léthargie habituelle, il attrapa son téléphone qui trainait encore sur sa table de nuit et se hâta de taper un message.

* * *

Mycroft hocha la tête pendant que son regard vacilla d'une ligne à une autre.

John observa patiemment sa posture, à peine aussi gracieuse que celle de son frère, avec ses jambes croisées et son pied qu'il secouait nerveusement. « Bien. » conclut-il après avoir terminé sa lecture. Il avait l'air contrarié, son sourire était forcé et retombait parfois dans une profonde anxiété. John arqua un sourcil et attendit une réaction. « Je suppose que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous en dissuader. » John esquissa un sourire peiné qui voulait tout dire. « Vous comptiez beaucoup pour mon frère, vous êtes certainement la personne la plus – » D'un geste de la main, le docteur mit fin à toute conversation, mal à l'aise. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne voulait pas reculer. Du moins, pas maintenant.

« Mycroft, je ne peux me résoudre à quitter Baker Street puis, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal, je hais la solitude. » L'aîné des frères Holmes lâcha un soupir, le regard plongé sur la feuille de papier noircie de la main du blond, puis, questionna innocemment : « Et Mary ? Mary Morstan ? Très jolie femme, brillante. » John eut un rire nerveux et plongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse encore chaude de thé. « Bien. » répéta Mycroft. Le blond voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il pouvait l'aider. Il semblait désespéré, et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le brun continua : « Le loyer me semble respectable, mais… Accordez-moi cette faveur : envoyez-moi l'identité des personnes qui se présenteront. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » John hocha la tête. Après tout, l'homme avait fait tellement pour lui qu'il pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir. Puis il avait su qu'il n'allait plus jamais avoir de vie privée le jour où il croisa les frères Holmes. Mais il s'en était accommodé et il sourit avec tendresse.

Mycroft finit par se lever, son éternel parapluie noir coincé sous le bras. « J'ai failli oublier… » Derrière John, Anthea se tenait majestueusement contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sac en carton coloré d'un vert pâle. Ses talons claquèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du docteur. « Je suis passé par Paris ce week-end, charmant. J'ai pensé que ces quelques gâteaux vous feront plaisir. Ils appellent ça des chouquettes et des macarons. » expliqua l'homme. John attrapa le sac que lui tendait cette femme qu'il avait trouvé magnifique un temps.

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il se voyait en elle. Toujours auprès de Mycroft, comme il l'avait été pour son frère, toujours à leurs côtés pour servir, aider… Il lui sourit chaleureusement, et après lui avoir répondu d'un sourire crispé, elle quitta l'appartement. « Merci beaucoup. » John plongea ses doigts, curieux dans le paquet. « Mon régime n'a pas survécu. » rit froidement Mycroft, comme s'il s'était mis à haïr la pâtisserie française.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allé à Paris ? »  
Le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit pendant que ses mains se resserrent autour du parapluie.  
« La routine. » répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux en saluant d'un signe de tête l'ancien militaire.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! _  
_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je poste ce chapitre en tant que... bachelière ! _  
_Et sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews et à ceux qui suivent déjà mon histoire.  
Le prochain chapitre se promet beaucoup plus intéressant, je vous le promet ! Merci et bonne vacance ! _

_P.S : n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes.  
_

_***** Heartbeat, JJAMZ.  
_


End file.
